monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Vampire
Queen Vampire is the queen of all the vampires, leading an assault on Sabasa Castle in Chapter 3. Carmilla and Elizabeth are her right and left hands, respectively. She has a very aristocratic-like personality. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen of all Vampires, ruling over the night world. Wielding powerful magic and great majesty about her, the Queen’s subordinates all kneel before her. In addition, it seems her biggest ambition is to build a Kingdom of Vampires. She will not raise her hand towards those who follow her, but will mercilessly kill those who resist. Raping her opponent, she will suck out their blood and semen until they are exhausted. One who is sucked dry the Queen herself will feel the finest of pleasures as they die.” Attacks Erotic Fingers: '''Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. '''Lascivious Tongue: '''Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat. '''Dream Milking: '''Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. '''Nocturnal Bloodsucker: Binded attack that also triggers Trance. Earth Spirit Summon: '''Causes Binds to be inescapable, requires Fallen Angel Dance to avoid. Lasts 3 turns. '''Wind Spirit Summon: '''Causes all attacks to hit three times. Lasts 4 turns. '''Invitation to Nightly Pleasure: '''Counterstance that leads to '''Moonlight Nocturne if attacked. Devilish Membrane: Only used during Invitation to Nightly Pleasure, damages 3 times. Triggers Clothes bukkake on defeat. Moonlight Nocturne: Binded attack that leads to KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Start off with Daystar and Gnome. While the evaluation's suggestion of Serene Mind isn't bad, you can lose ~3/4 of your health on hard if you happen to get caught by Nocturnal Bloodsucker, while with Gnome, it will only be ~1/4. When she summons her earth spirit, immediately use Fallen Angel Dance to become invulnerable. Resummon Gnome afterwards. Invitation to Nightly Pleasure '''is an obvious counterattack stance, in which she will attack you weakly on the first two turns and do nothing on the third. Hitting her in this stance with anything other than Daystar leads to your defeat, unless your attack is the finishing blow. The third turn of '''Invitation she neither attacks you, nor can you attack her, so this is a good time to use Meditate or Alice. If you're going to use Daystar, use it during Invitation or after she summons a spirit, or you risk her summoning while you use Daystar, nullifying your counterattack. Alice's strongest attack here is Omega Blaze. Evaluation “With your opponent as the Queen Vampire… Of course you would end up as a dried fish again. I see a beached whale near Port Natalia that wants to be your friend. The Queen Vampire is a powerful enemy with a large variance in attack patterns. For normal states, a serene state is best to avoid her attacks. When she opens her cloak, make sure never to attack. If you do, you will instantly lose. In addition, she can also summon the spirits of wind and earth. When she does, counter with opposite attributes of each. Make sure you avoid her powerful binding technique with the power of wind when she summons the earth spirit. Furthermore, there are additional insults to be suffered from two attacks of hers… Why not see them? I mean, you’re going to end up a dried fish no matter what, I’ve noticed. Now go, oh dried fish. Defeat the Queen Vampire, and annihilate that disgusting race.” Gallery Vampire Queen.jpg|Queen Vampire's open mantle Category:Artist: Silk Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Sabasa Castle Category:Vampires